


Reglas

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Reglas

Ocurre una cosa muy graciosa en el departamento londinense que comparten Harry y Draco. Es un fenómeno, pero no paranormal o natural; es simplemente el fenómeno que podría esperarse cuando dos personas como ellos viven juntas.

Y este fenómeno, en especial, es muy curioso de observar algunas veces. No es fácil, sin embargo, uno tiene que conocer sus pequeños secretos y rasgos de la personalidad de ambos chicos que no son tan fáciles de localizar.

Resulta que Draco siempre ha gustado de tener cierto orden y poder en sus manos. Así que Draco ha hecho las reglas del departamento. Draco decide horarios, tareas, compras y administración en general.

Harry, por otra parte, siempre ha gustado del desorden y de sentirse con la libertad de romper las reglas, buscar aventura, saltar sobre toda autoridad y demostrar que por muy altas que sean tus expectativas, siempre las superará y se meterá en peores problemas de los que te imaginabas.

Draco dice sí, Draco dice no. Draco nunca ha dicho "hablémoslo" o "considerémoslo", simplemente es sí o no. Alguna vez se le escuchó decir un "quizá", pero al segundo siguiente se convirtió en un "no".

Harry dice "bien". Harry siempre dice "bien" y gusta de continuar como si no pasara nada.

Luego, Harry se acurruca en el sillón, al lado de Draco y el rubio le mira con cierto grado de desprecio (ya no lo desprecia a él, se desprecia a sí mismo por no poder resistir las técnicas de convencimiento tan baratas que usa Harry).

Entonces, cuando Draco resople, Harry aprovechará para acercarlo más a él y jugarle el cabello (Draco rodará los ojos, y si tiene suerte podrá fingir que no se estremeció). Para cuando Harry empiece a besarle ese lugar muy cerca de la oreja y luego baje al cuello Draco sabrá que está perdido.

"Sí", dirá Draco.

"Bien", dirá Harry.

Y se arrepentirá en cuanto Harry haga una de sus locuras. (Aunque admitirá que es divertido ver con qué cosa le saldrá esta vez.)


End file.
